The GOM's Teacher
by vanilachoco
Summary: Seorang wanita muda berusia 26 tahun, Nijimura Ringo akhirnya mencapai cita-citanya, yaitu menjadi seorang guru .Tetapi, siapa bilang menjadi guru mudah ? Apalagi jika harus meladeni murid sadis bermata belang, murid tsundere, murid berwujud titan tukang makan, murid bertampang tampan tetapi cengeng, murid invisible, dan murid ganguro yang hobi tidur. TeacherOC! StudentGOM!
1. Chapter 1 A task from headmaster

The GOM's Teacher

Rating : T

Genre: Humor, Friendship

Warning : OC, OOC, typo, tidak sesuai EYD, set-in Teiko Days tapi bakal ada chara seperti Takao dan Kagami nongol. Ceritanya GOM kelas 1 SMP dan Kise sudah termasuk anggota GOM. Mata Akashi juga sudah berubah menjadi belang.

Disclaimer : Kurobas bukan punya choco, tapi punya Fujimaki-sensei

Author note: Ini fic pertama, setelah bertahun-tahun menikmati jadi silent reader, choco ingin mencoba menulis karya choco. Tolong kritik atau saran yang membangun dan please NO FLAME! Enjoy ^-^

Summary : Seorang wanita muda berusia 26 tahun, Nijimura Ringo akhirnya mencapai cita-citanya, yaitu menjadi seorang guru . Sebagai guru, tugas pertamanya adalah mengisi kelas tambahan untuk murid yang ketinggalan pelajaran. Tetapi, siapa bilang menjadi guru mudah ? Apalagi jika harus meladeni murid sadis bermata belang, murid tsundere, murid berwujud titan tukang makan, murid bertampang tampan tetapi cengeng, murid invisible, dan murid ganguro yang hobi tidur.

Part 1-A task from Chairman

Ringo POV

**14.00 – Ruang Kepala Sekolah**

Akhirnya setelah berjuang mati-matian, akhirnya impianku terwujud! Bahkan diterima di sekolah elit seperti Teiko, rasanya bagaikan mimpi!

Dengan tangan bergetar, kuketuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah perlahan. Setelah terdengar suara "silahkan masuk" kubuka pintu tersebut perlahan. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat sebuah meja besar dengan seorang pria tua duduk di belakangnya, pasti orang itu adalah Shirogane Kouzou , kepala sekolah SMP Teiko.

"Na-nama saya Nijimura Ringo, mu-mulai hari ini saya ditugaskan menjadi gu-guru baru di SMP Teiko, mo-mohon bantuannya" ucapku seraya membungkukan badanku ke arah kepala sekolah yang duduk di depannya.

Aduh kenapa aku jadi gagap begini? Ini menjadi penilaian jelek untuk hari pertamaku bekerja! Baka, Baka Ringo!

"Selamat datang di SMP Teiko perlu gugup, saya sangat senang bisa mendapatkan seorang guru muda yang energetic seperti anda " Shirogane, kepala sekolah SMP Teiko berdiri dan menjabat tangan Ringo "Sejujurnya kedatangan anda sangat dinanti oleh kami karena saat ini kami sedang kekurangan seorang guru".

"Saya masih kurang pengalaman, tapi saya akan berusaha sebisa saya. Saya sudah tidak sabar untuk bisa mengajar murid-murid Teiko yang terkenal pintar dan sopan " kugenggam erat tangan Shirogane-san, aku yakin di mataku dapat terlihat kobaran api semangat.

Menjadi guru adalah cita-citaku sejak kecil. Memberikan ilmu kepada anak-anak, membimbing mereka menjadi orang hebat dan melihat mereka menjadi orang sukses di masa depan, sungguh cita-cita yang sangat mulia bukan?

"Sungguh mengagumkan, seorang guru dengan semangat menyala, itulah kriteria guru SMP Teiko. Untuk seseorang yang penuh semangat sepertimu, saya telah menyiapkan tugas khusus untukmu" kata Shirogane sambil membuka beberapa lembar kertas "Nijimura Ringo, tinggi 150 cm dan berat 45 kg, lulusan jurusan pendidikan matematika. Makanan kesukaan takoyaki, fans setia AKB48, tidak suka sayur dan kecoa. Diberi nama Ringo, karena ketika dalam kandungan, ibumu ngidam apel. Dari informasi yang kudapat, sejak SMP nilai-nilaimu selalu mengagumkan. Ketika kuliah semester 4 anda menjadi seorang guru privat yang mengajar berbagai mata pelajaran, apakah itu benar?" tanya Shirogane.

"I-iya" aku terkesiap dengan informasi yang di miliki Shirogane-san. Aku memang pernah bekerja menjadi seorang guru privat (tapi sayangnya cita-citaku bukan menjadi guru privat, tapi guru sekolah sehingga saat itu cita-citaku baru 50% terwujud) untuk mencari uang dulu, ayahku sakit berat dan dirawat di rumah sakit di Amerika, ibuku pergi menemani ayahku, meninggalkan aku dan adikku di Jepang. Agar tidak membebani keuangan keluarga untuk biaya kuliahku, aku melamar jadi guru privat berbekal buku zaman SMP-ku. Tetapi informasi yang dimiliki Shirogane-san kelewat lengkap, bahkan berat badanku pun dia tahu. Huh, padahal kan berat badan merupakan rahasia wanita.

"Mulai besok saya ingin anda bertugas memberi kelas tambahan untuk beberapa orang murid" kata Shirogane-san.

"Besok? Tapi besok kan liburan musim panas sudah dimulai"

"Beberapa minggu lalu ada sebuah pertandingan basket antar SMP tingkat nasional. Anggota basket Teiko yang biasa dipanggil Kiseki no Sedai atau Generation of Miracles kemarin mengikuti turnamen tersebut sehingga tertinggal beberapa kelas, karena itu kami menyediakan tambahan kelas untuk menutupi ketertinggalan mereka. Apa anda bersedia menerima tugas ini?" tanya Shirogane-san.

"Tentu saja saya bersedia melakukannya" ujarku berkobar-kobar.

"Itu baru namanya guru SMP Teiko, nah sekarang pergilah ke ruang guru. Mejamu adalah meja paling kiri di baris pertama dekat pintu, tolong perkenalkan dirimu pada guru-guru lainnya ya".

"Baik Shirogane-san, saya akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk mendidik The Generation of Miracles, saya tidak akan mengecewakan anda" ujarku sambil memberi hormat lalu pergi keluar kelas.

Besok aku akan menjadi seorang guru! Tak kusangka aku akan mendapat tugas secepat itu. Generation of Miracles ya? Mereka pasti anak-anak yang mengagumkan

**14.30 – Ruang Guru**

"Na-nama saya Nijimura Ringo, mu-mulai hari ini saya ditugaskan menjadi gu-guru baru di SMP Teiko, mo-mohon bantuannya" ucapku seraya membungkukan badanku ke arah guru-guru senior yang mengelilingiku.

Aduh kenapa lagi-lagi aku jadi gagap begini? Aku memberikan kesan jelek pada rekan-rekan kerjaku! Baka, Baka Ringo!

" Selamat bergabung dengan kami Nijimura-san. Jika ada kesulitan, anda selalu dapat meminta tolong kepada kami" kata salah satu guru yang bernama Takeuchi Genta-san.

"Hehe terima kasih Takeuchi-san dan semuanya" kataku.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita adakan pesta penyambutan Nijimura-san, besok libur musim panas kan?" seorang guru bernama Kagetora Aida-san mengusulkan.

"SETUJUUUUUU!" Seluruh guru di ruang guru berteriak mengiyakan.

" Eh, ta-tapi maaf saya tidak bisa, saya ditugasi oleh Shirogane-sensei untuk memberi kelas tambahan pada murid-murid yang disebut The Generation of Miracles"

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba suasana ruang guru hening seketika. Tiba-tiba seorang guru bernama Nakatani Masaaki datang menghampiriku dan membungkuk 90 derajat di depanku.

"Terima kasih banyak telah mengambil tugas tersebut dari kami! TERIMA KASIH!" teriaknya sambil berlinangan air mata yang kemudian diikuti oleh guru-guru lain.

"Kami sangat bersyukur, akhirnya ada yang mau mengambil tugas tersebut"

Eh? Akhirnya? Apa maksudnya? Apa semua guru begitu ingin libur hingga berterima kasih seperti ini padaku ? Apa mereka tidak terlalu berlebihan?

**17.00-Rumah**

"Aku pulang" teriaku sambil membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang Onee-chan, ngapain ke sini?" sambut adikku, Nijimura Shuzo.

"Mouuu! Shu-chan jahat, ini kan rumah Onee-chan juga!" kataku sambil mencubit pipi adikku.

Adikku juga bersekolah di SMP Teiko dan sekarang telah menduduki kelas 2 di SMP tersebut. Sifatnya agak kasar dan tegas, tapi menurutku sebenarnya dia hanya tsundere. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk memaksa Shu-chan memanggilku Onee-chan. Dia juga anggota klub basket, jangan-jangan dia mengenal The Generation of Miracles.

"Oh ya Shu-chan, apa kamu kenal dengan The Generation of Miracles?"

"Memangnya kenapa Onee-chan tiba-tiba bertanya tentang mereka? "

"Besok Onee-chan ditugasi mengisi kelas tambahan untuk mereka" ucapku dengan senyum ceria. Bagaimana tidak ceria? Semakin cepat aku menjadi seorang guru, semakin baik.

Aku menantikan kata-kata pujian dari adikku seperti "Wah hari pertama sudah diberi tugas, keren !" tetapi sayangnya pujian yang kunanti tak kunjung datang. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba raut wajah Shu-chan berubah. Kedua matanya mengernyit dan dahinya menyatu, wajahnya seakan mengasihani diriku.

"Onee-chan, harap bersabar. Jujur aku mengasihanimu" katanya pendek sedangan aku hanya terbengong-bengong.

Eh? mengasihaniku? kenapa?

" Neee, Shu-chan apa maksudmu? beritahu Onee-chan!"

"Sulit dijelaskan, mulai sekarang aku akan jadi adik yang baik, penurut, dan rajin menabung untuk mengurangi beban Onee-chan. Onee-chan harus ingat nasihatku ini, hidup penuh cobaan karena itu lewati saja semampumu" kata Shu-chan lalu dia pergi begitu saja ke kamarnya, meninggalkanku yang terheran-heran di lorong rumah.

Moooouuuuuu! Memangnya ada apa dengan The Generation of Miracles?!


	2. Chapter 2 First day as a teacher

The GOM's Teacher

Rating : T maybe

Genre: Humor, Friendship

Warning : OOC, typo, tidak sesuai EYD, set-in Teiko Days tapi bakal ada chara seperti Takao dan Kagami nongol. Ceritanya GOM kelas 1 SMP dan kise sudah termasuk anggota GOM. Mata Akashi juga sudah berubah menjadi belang, adegan kekerasan yang dilakukan Akashi menggunakan guntingnya.

Summary : Hari pertama untuk Nijimura Ringo mulai mengajar. Pada hari ini Nijimura akhirnya bertemu dengan The Generation of Miracles dan pada hari ini juga Ringo menyadari penyebab reaksi rekan-rekan kerjanya kemarin.

Part 2-The first day as a teacher

Ringo POV

**06.00-At home**

Namaku Nijimura Ringo, hari ini hari pertamaku menjadi seorang guru di sekolah elit Teiko. Hari ini aku mengenakan kemeja putih dan rok pensil kusisir rapi kemudian kuikat dengan model ponytail. Sekarang, penampilanku terlihat lebih berwibawa. Sebelum berangkat , aku meninggalkan memo untuk adikku, Nijimura Shuzo, di lemari es. Kalau liburan Shu-chan susah dibangunkan.

To: Shu-chan yang tersayang ^_^

Ketika kamu membaca memo ini, berarti Onee-chan telah pergi. Jangan cari Onee-chan dan jangan rindu pada Onee-chan ya, jadilah anak yang mandiri. Onee-chan telah pergi jauh dari rumah dan tak akan kembali hingga jam 5 sore. Oleh karena itu jaga rumah dan jangan lupa kunci pintu kalau main keluar. Di lemari es sudah kusiapkan sarapan dan makan siang, tinggal hangatkan dengan microwave. Onee-chan berangkat dulu ya ^^/

From: Onee-chan yang kau sayang

P.S : Maaf kalau kalimat pembuka memo ini terdengar seperti surat wasiat

**07.00-At School's corridor**

Setelah mengambil absen di mejaku di ruang guru, kini aku menyusuri koridor menuju kelas di mana hari pertamaku menjadi guru akan dimulai. Sambil berjalan, kuperhatikan nama murid-muridku yang dikenal sebagai The Generation of Miracles.

Akashi Seijuurou, kenapa nama ini mengingatkanku kepada sebuah perusahaan ya? Kemudian Aomine Daiki. Absen ke-tiga Midorima Shintarou. Setelah itu ada Murasakibara Atsushi. Lalu Kise Ryouta, namanya mirip nama model deodorant yang kulihat di TV kemarin. Terakhir Kuroko Tetsuya.

Setelah itu, kubuka daftar nilai calon muridku yang kudapat dari rekan kerjaku kemarin. Akashi-san dan Midorima-san nilainya bagus-bagus. Kuroko-san pintar dalam pelajaran bahasa tetapi di pelajaran lain kemampuannya biasa-biasa saja. Murasakibara-san jago fisika, tapi nilai mata pelajaran lainnya memprihatinkan. Sedangkan Kise-san dan Aomine-san…aku turut berduka atas nilai mereka berdua.

"Akashi-chii hidoi-ssuuuuuuuuuuu!" tiba-tiba teriakan cempreng yang diiringi oleh tangisan terdengar dari dalam kelas. Rasa panik menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku, jangan-jangan muridku sedang dalam bahaya! Tanpa perlu dikomando, kakiku langsung berlari, mendobrak pintu kemudian…..aku terheran-heran melihat seorang lelaki berwajah ikemen menangis sambil memeluk sebuah kursi.

"Oh, anda pasti guru baru di sekolah ini?" kata anak laki-laki bersurai merah darah. Kedua bola matanya memiliki warna yang berbeda, apa dia mengalami kelainan genetis?

"Na-nama saya Nijimura Ringo, mu-mulai hari ini saya ditugaskan menjadi gu-guru baru di SMP Teiko, mo-mohon bantuannya" ucapku seraya membungkukan badanku ke arah murid-murid laki-laki bersurai warna-warni.

Aduh kenapa lagi-lagi aku jadi gagap begini? Tunggu! Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menggunakan kalimat ini dalam cerita ini. Mohon maafkan diriku atas kurangnya kreativitas yang kumiliki dalam pemilihan kata.

" Hueeee, Nijimura-sensei, Akashi-chii tidak mengijinkanku duduk di sebelah Kuroko-chii! Padahal ini pertama kalinya aku bisa duduk di dalam satu kelas dengan Kuroko-chii ssu" adu Kise.

"Ryouta, sudah berapa kali kubilang, kamu harus duduk di depan, di sebelah Daiki karena nilaimu luar biasa hancur. Untuk memperbaiki hal tersebut, aku menuntut konsentrasimu harus penuh ke dalam pelajaran. Ditambah lagi, jika kamu duduk dekat Tetsuya, kasihan Tetsuya" murid yang dipanggil Akashi-chii oleh si surai kuning menjelaskan dengan nada penuh wibawa.

Kukira ada seorang murid yang dikeroyok oleh murid lainnya, ternyata hanya masalah tempat duduk. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu banyak nonton berita tentang kekerasan anak.

"Sudah, sudah tidak perlu bertengkar. Waktunya memulai kelas, pertama mari kita berkenalan duduk" kataku seraya berjalan menuju kursi guru, kemudian kubuka daftar absen dan kupanggil setiap nama, satu per satu "Yang namanya dipanggil, tolong berdiri dan katakan hobi kalian dan hal yang kalian ingin capai setelah mengikuti kelas ini. Sensei sangat ingin mengenal kalian lebih jauh".

"Baiklah kita mulai, pertama Akashi Seijuurou-san".

Murid bersurai merah dan bermata belang berdiri. "Hobiku…. aku tidak bisa memilih antara menyiksa Ryota atau Daiki , tapi akhir-akhir ini aku lebih suka menyiksa Ryota. Aku mengikuti kelas ini hanya dengan tujuan mengawasi Daiki dan Ryota agar belajar sungguh-sungguh"

Samar-samar, kulihat murid berambut biru tua dan murid yang menangis tadi menelan ludah.

"Terima kasih Akashi-san, selanjutnya Aomine Daiki-san"

"Hobiku main basket. Aku ikut kelas ini karena dipaksa Akashi." Murid berambut biru tua berdiri tetapi wajah dan nada suaranya terdengar ogah-ogahan.

"Pendek tapi penuh makna. Etto…kemudian Midorima Shintarou-san"

Laki-laki berkacamata berdiri. "Hobiku mendengarkan siaran Oha-asa berdurasi 30 menit yang disiarkan setiap hari tiga kali. Jam 7 pagi, jam 1 siang dan jam 9 malam. Aku mengikuti kelas ini untuk mengalahkan Akashi dalam ulangan akhir semester nanti dan ngomong-ngomong lucky item-ku hari ini spidol warna-warni-nanodayo"

"Perkenalan yang bagus dan sangat…err…menarik" Aduh anak-anak zaman sekarang makin aneh saja "Selanjutnya Murasakibara Atsushi-san".

Laki-laki yang jangkung—kuulangi lagi—sangat jangkung berdiri sambil mengunyah roti isi miliknya "Hobiku makan…..aku juga suka minum….tetapi lebih suka makan….atau lebih suka minum ya?"

Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar gumaman titan ungu tersebut. " Baiklah, sekarang giliran…."

"Aku! Aku! Aku!" murid bersurai kuning dan berwajah ikemen melompat-lompat riang. Lupakan aura bishonen yang pernah kurasakan ketika melihatnya di TV, auranya saat ini lebih mirip dengan aura anak kecil yang baru diberi permen.

"Namaku Kise Ryota-ssu! Hobiku main basket dan aku jago karaoke, eh kebalik deh, hobiku karaoke dan aku jago main basket. Aku mengikuti kelas ini karena tidak mau kena ciuman gunting keramat Akashi-chii!"

Gunting keramat? Apa anak-anak zaman sekarang masih percaya dengan benda-benda seperti itu? "Dan terakhir….Kuroko Tetsuya-san". Hening. Hingga lima kali memanggil, tidak ada seorang murid bernama Kuroko Tetsuya berdiri. "Sepertinya tidak masuk, apa dia sakit?"

"Sensei" Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku.

"GYAAA! ADA HANTU! BERLINDUNG MURID-MURID" aku langsung menyembunyikan diri di bawah meja guru.

"Anoo… sensei aku bukan hantu, aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Sensei dari tadi tidak melihatku berdiri ya?" murid yang mengaku sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya memasang muka sedih, membuatku merasa bersalah karena tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Sepertinya hari ini tidak akan menjadi hari mengajar yang normal.

**07.45-Pelajaran Matematika**

"Jika bertemu dengan soal seperti ini, hal yang pertama harus kalian lakukan adalah memfaktorkan " jelasku sambil menuliskan penyelesaian soal di papan tulis.

Pelajaran matematika sudah dimulai sejak 15 menit yang lalu, namun aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mengajar, mungkin disebabkan oleh rasa gugupku di hari pertama bekerjaku atau diakibatkan oleh 2 murid yang asyik ngobrol di tengah pelajaran. Kelihatannya alasan nomor 2 lebih logis.

"Ne, Aomine-chii! Nama marga sensei Nijimura lho, jangan-jangan dia punya hubungan kerabat dengan Nijimura-senpai" bisik Kise.

Tentu saja! Aku adalah kakak perempuan Nijimura.

"Iya sih,tapi kok mereka tidak mirip" jawab Aomine.

"Menurutku mirip kok, hanya saja sensei terlihat lebih tua. Lihat, dia sudah punya keriput di pipinya" ujar Kise.

Tua? Kata-kata tabu untuk diucapkan di hadapan—ralat—di belakang seorang wanita. Aku ini baru berumur 26 tahun! Untung saja mereka berdua merupakan murid-muridku, kalau bukan pasti mereka sudah ku—

JLEB! Sebuah gunting merah cantik menancap di papan tulis.

"Sensei, anda salah, seharusnya x=4 bukan x=2" kata Akashi.

"Oh iya, benar maafkan aku Akashi-san, terima kasih sudah membenarkan kesalahan sensei" ucapku dengan senyum manis. Gara-gara obrolan Kise dan Aomine, aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi.

"Jangan-jangan sensei itu, ibunya Nijimura-senpai!" telingaku menangkap suara Kise.

"Ibu? Masa? Menurutku dia lebih cocok sebagai neneknya Nijimura-senpai" kata Aomine.

Nenek?! Umur 26 tahun begini sudah dibilang cocok sebagai nenek-nenek. Selamat Kise dan Aomine, kalian berhasil mematahkan hati wanita muda yang rapuh ini!

JLEB! Gunting merah kembali menancap di atas papan tulis.

"Sensei, anda salah tulis lagi" Akashi mengoreksi kesalahanku.

"Mou! Tolong koreksi kesalahan sensei dengan cara biasa!" teriakku frustasi.

**08.30-Pelajaran Fisika**

"Jadi, untuk menyelesaikan soal pesawat sederhana seperti ini, pertama yang harus kalian lakukan adalah menggambar gaya-gaya yang ada, mengerti?" Aku baru saja selesai menerangkan sebuah contoh soal mengenai pesawat sederhana.

JLEB! Gunting ketiga telah bergabung bersama Gunting 1 dan Gunting 2 di papan tulis.

"Ada apa Akashi-san? Apa sensei salah lagi?".

"Tidak sensei, hanya saja Tetsuya dari tadi mengangkat tangan mau bertanya, tapi sensei tidak mengindahkan".

"Ma-maafkan sensei, Kuroko-san" hatiku merasa bersalah karena tidak mengindahkan Kuroko-san untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini.

"Ano, sensei saya masih tidak mengerti soal yang tadi, bisa tolong jelaskan dari awal?".

Aku tersenyum. Senang rasanya kalau ada murid yang bertanya. Akhirnya kuulangi penjelasanku mengenai contoh soal yang tadi kuberikan.

"Kuroko-san sudah mengerti?" Kuroko mengangguk "Baiklah, ada pertanyaan lagi?".

"SENSEI!" teriak Kise bersemangat "Aku juga belum mengerti-ssu!".

"Bagian yang mana Kise-san?".

"Semuanya!".

Akhirnya kuulangi penjelasanku untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini.

"Sudah mengerti Kise-san?" Kise mengangguk "Ada lagi yang mau bertanya?"

"Sensei!" kali ini Aomine mengangkat tangan lagi "Ulangi lagi"

"Dari bagian mana?" tanyaku.

"Semuanya".

Oke cukup, kesabaranku mulai habis. "Baiklah kita ulangi dari awal bab!" seruku sambil mengambil penghapus papan tulis.

"Jangan dihapus! Aku belum selesai-nanodayo!"

"Ayolah Midorima-san, catatan ini hanya sedikit, kok masih belum selesai?"

"Belum sensei, saya harus menulis dengan spidol 12 warna secara bergantian tiap huruf jadi agak repot-nanodayo".

"Kalau repot, kenapa kamu melakukannya? dan Murasakibara-san tolong jangan makan di kelas" rasanya air mataku sudah akan bocor sebentar lagi.

"Nyem..nyem..tapi enak sensei, sensei tidak akan kubagi ?" respon Murasakibara dengan wajah polos.

"Karena ini lucky itemku-nanodayo" jawab Midorima-san seperti menganggap bahwa jawaban tersebut merupakan jawaban paling logis yang pernah ada.

**09.30-Pelajaran Biologi**

"Hari ini kita akan mempelajari mengenai metamorfosis makhluk hidup" kataku sambil menggambar daur hidup kupu-kupu di papan tulis.

"Snack-ku habis" gumam Murasakibara "Sensei aku mau pergi beli snack di kantin dulu ya?" kata Murasakibara lalu meninggalkan kelas.

"Tunggu! Murasakibara-san, belum waktunya istirahat" teriakku panik.

"Aku juga ingin menghirup udara segar dulu, lagipula pelajaran ini sudah kuhafal di luar kepala" Akashi pergi mengikuti Murasakibara.

"Akashi-san jangan ikut-ikutan!" aku tambah panik.

"Aku juga lapar, Kise pergi makan di kantin yuk" Aomine pun berlari meninggalkan kelas.

"Aku ikut-ssu! Tunggu-ssu!"

"Kenapa semuanya jadi pergi dari kelas?!" Sekarang aku mengerti, kenapa rekan kerjaku kemarin sangat bahagia ketika aku mengambil tugas ini.

"Kelas sudah kosong, siapa yang mau kuajar?" gumamku seorang diri sambil memperhatikan kelas yang kosong melompong "Ya sudah, sekarang kuanggap jam istirahat".

Tanpa kusadari, aku meninggalkan seorang murid yang masih duduk manis di kelas sendirian.

"Anoo…sensei…tapi aku masih ingin belajar, ini kan belum waktunya istirahat" dan inilah ketiga kalinya dalam hari ini, aku tidak menyadari keberadaan Kuroko-san.

**Dari cerita di atas dapat disimpulkan bahwa:**

**Akashi adalah tipe murid yang rajin mengoreksi kesalahan guru (sayangnya cara mengoreksinya agak tidak manusiawi, jangan ditiru ya!).**

**Aomine dan Kise adalah tipe murid yang selalu bercanda, ngobrol dan ngegosip sepanjang pelajaran.**

**Murasakibara adalah tipe murid yang selalu makan walaupun pelajaran sedang berlangsung.**

**Midorima adalah tipe murid yang rajin mencatat.**

**Kuroko adalah tipe murid yang patuh dan penurut tapi sayangnya jarang diperhatikan oleh guru. **

**Murid tipe manakah dirimu? Apakah seperti Kuroko? Atau Kise? Aku tunggu review kalian ya, maaf kalau ceritanya membosankan dan choco berterima kasih pada semua orang yang menyempatkan membaca karanganku ini. Tolong beritahu komentar kalian mengenai cerita ini ya, choco penasaran, habisnya ini pertama kalinya choco menulis cerita di situs ini. Review dari kalian, membangun semangat choco lho! **

**Salam hangat dari Choco ^^ **

-To be continued-

Summary part III :

"Apa? Membantu menyatakan perasaan? Sebagai orang tua kedua murid di sekolah bukankah wajar untuk membantu murid baik di dalam masalah pelajaran maupun cinta? " Itulah kata-kata yang terbersit dalam pikiran Nijimura Ringo ketika salah satu muridnya datang dan meminta bantuan untuk menyatakan perasaan kepada seseorang. Apa yang akan dilakukan Ringo untuk memecahkan masalah ini?

Next chapter : Part III When a student fall in love


End file.
